


Never Again

by RickGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5x01, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, REUNITED BITCHES, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl exchange words following the terrifying events at Terminus. Being with Judith again changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandom_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/gifts).



The group had been walking continuously since their escape of Terminus. It was unspoken that they would follow the tracks out just as they had followed them in. The railroad mocked them and their gullibility, but they took that path anyways as if they were trying to prove something.Spirits were incredibly high after all of the reuniting. It hung over most of them that Beth was still gone, but they couldn't do anything but carry on. Sasha and Tyreese reuniting had been heartwarming. Everyone was happy to see Carol since she saved them all despite having been cast out. It was lifting to see Daryl run towards the woman when he was usually so reserved. It was understood that they had a special bond, especially since they were from the original group of survivors. However, despite how incredible it was to see the missing members again, those reunions had nothing on the Grimes';  everyone could agree that the most satisfying reunion was Judith with her father and brother. The survivors had been moved to tears when Rick sprinted forward with Carl in tow to take his baby in hand once more. It was a shock to learn that the baby was still alive, not to mention the people who had cared for her because being on the run with an infant was no easy feat. 

When they settled for the night in the thick of the forest, just off the tracks that had led to their entrapment, Carl, Rick, and Judith didn’t separate for anything. As much as they were thrilled to be back with their family, and to be around others like Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene who seemed friendly enough, they wanted alone time.The two males lie beside each other with Judith in the middle. Nothing would ever get to her again--not as long as they were around.Carl thought of all the words that had left his mouth the day he thought his dad had died. He cringed inwardly at how harshly he'd yelled at Rick as the man lied on the couch. He'd been so frustrated and devastated, and Rick was the only one there to take it out on. Of course, Carl realized that he needed his dad--he couldn't live without him--but that didn't change what he'd said. He felt guilty for all of the blame he’d put on his father. Now that everyone was together again, how could any of what he said be true? They had Judith back, and the group had survived. Things could’ve gone differently, and maybe they could’ve saved more, but it wasn’t fair to put all of that on his dad.

Carl looked into his dad’s eyes, communicating his apology for the words that the man had, thankfully, never heard. His father looked back at him and smiled.

“I love you, Carl,” Rick whispered, reaching for his son.

Carl slung his arm over his sister and rested his hand in his father’s outstretched palm.

“I love you too,” Carl answered.

He was at a loss. He knew they couldn't do anything, or _really_ talk, not with everyone around, but he could still lie there with his father. They still hadn't talked about what had happened the night Daryl found them. Carl wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it. If he did, he didn't know that he would say anything to his father. Michonne could help; she'd understand. What would his father say, though? Did his dad think he was disgusting or weak? What would his dad say if he knew how happy it made him to see his attacker gutted and tossed to the pavement? It wasn't normal to be gleeful over a murder. It wasn't normal to wish he could've done it himself. He shook those thoughts away. Maybe he could talk about it with his father one day, but not this night. For now he would just be grateful for how much Rick loved him. For all the man had done to save him, even when he had acted foolishly or ungratefully. Carl knew how he felt about his father, and he was sorry for not always being able to show it. He tried, though. He hoped his dad could see that.

“I can’t believe we got her back," Carl whispered with a small smile, scooting closer to his sister and his father.

“I promise,” Rick began, “I’ll do everything in my power to protect you two. It isn’t going to be like last time. You two come first, no exceptions. I know I can't control everything. I know I can't always be there, but I'm going to try, Carl.”

Carl nodded, “We can both protect each other. Protect her.”

Rick’s grip on his son’s hand tightened, “We’ll go on as long as we can.”

The boy smiled at his father, “Things will never be okay. We can’t change what we’ve done. We’ll do things that we won’t like. Things we would never want to do. But if we have each other…I think that’s something.”

“It’s everything,” Rick answered, moving his hand to trace along Carl’s cheek. He had everything he’d ever need right beside him, and he’d rather die than risk losing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> grimescesty.tumblr.com


End file.
